The New And The Wanted
by ravenfan253
Summary: When and old friend of Ravens and beastboy's sister comes... she catches a half mechines eye... but robin developes feelings for raven as she does for him and what doeas slade want with Raven... read and find out... i suck at summeraies... please write me a review and tell me what you think..
1. prologue

**THE NEW AND THE WANTED**

**Prologue:**

**Raven and Robin were sitting in the common room talking when the alarm started to blare. Raven and Robin ran to the computer as the others were running in.**

"**Who is it this time?" Beastboy said mad that this is the fifth time he has been out on a mission today.**

**Robins only response was "Slade."**

_**At the scene:**_

" **SLADE! What do you want?" Robin yelled as they circled in around him. Raven ran next to him and kind of hid behind him. Even though she said she wasn't afraid of him anymore secretly she was.**

"**Well hello titans, Raven. If i'm correct isn't today your 16****th**** birthday?" Slade said smirking behind his mask.**

"**Titans Go!" Robin yelled. The titans sprang into action cyborg shooting his cannon, and starfire her starbolts. "Raven? Are you ok?" **

**Raven just stood there visibly shaking. " Raven. Stay close to me ok?" Robin told her feeling the fear through the bond that they have shared for a year and a half now. The only thing Raven could do is nod and her and robin joined the fight.**

**Slade immediately took everyone down and went for Raven and Robin. " Raven I have a birthday gift for you."**

" **keep it i'm not interested." She said backing up behind Robin.**

"**What if I don't want to keep it?" He said walking closer to them. **

**Robin got out his bo staff got in front of Raven. " Leave her alone Slade!"**

**Slade kicked at Robin and he jumped back. Slade threw punches so fast robin missed one and it knocked him down.**

"**ROBIN!" Raven yelled and ran beside him. "Are you ok?" Robin nodded.**

"**Well, Well, Well, someone cares don't they…? Never thought someone would like a dark bird." Slade said in a clod voice. Robin growled through his teeth then looked to see Raven turn her head and stand up.**

"**At least I have people that care instead of some worthless villain who is to chicken to ask for something and he has to take it . oh did I hit a button?" Raven said smirking and brought her hood down.**

"**You better watch your mouth you little demon."Slade said back to her. Rave shot him with her magic obviously pissed.**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! IM NOT A DEMON IM HALF YOU WORTHLESS SERVANT!" Raven screamed. Slade kicked her in the face and she fell next to robin.**

"**Now time for your present. Come to think of it where's mine?" he asked being stupid. Suddenly he heard a voice he has never heard before.**

"**Right here." The voice said when Raven and Robin looked Ravens face lit up and robin looked confused. All he saw was a girl in a uniform close to Ravens except her cloak was purple and her eyes were an icy blue. Suddenly she shot magic just like Ravens except white and knocked slade into a building. "Now get away from my sister."**

"**I will be back titans." Slade said as he ran off.**

**The girl floated down to the ground and looked at raven. "Aren't you supposed to be the one saving me?" she asked giggling a bit suddenly a lamp blew up. "oops." Was all she said.**

**Raven jumped up and hugged her. "Shut up jay. What are you doing here how did you get he-"**

"**Raven who is this?" Robin asked as the rest of the titans came behind him.**

"**This is Blue jay but she goes by jay... we have been best friends since we were little."Raven explained. **

"**HELLO NEWLY FRIEND JAY PLEASE…. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO, WHERE ARE YOU FROM, WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Starfire practically screamed.**

"**Umm, purple, sing, azarath, and yes." Jay answered... Starfire scream and jumped on Jay. "AHHH please let go now please let go."**

"**Hey Jay I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, and-"Robin stopped as Jay interrupted.**

"**Hey Garfield or should I say brother." Jay smiled as she hugged him. He hugged her back and said they will talk later.**


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one:

"WAIT?! green bean you have a sister?" Cyborg asked scratching the back of his head.

" ummmm... yes." beastboy said blushing a little bit.

" Hey guys can we please finish this at the tower? i'm sure that she wants to rest."Raven said befor anyone can open their mouths.

The titans all got in the t-car and started to drive off. Starfire offered to fly ahead so that Jay can ride in the car with raven.

IN THE TCAR:

" So jay, what brings you to jump city?" Robin asked facing them in the front seat.

" Well to be honest I ran away." Jay said looking down.

" why did you run away jay?" Beastboy asked Jay.

" Why did you?" Jay asked befor saying anything in reply.

" OKAAAAAAY. We are going to finish this another time but Jay why did you run away?" Raven asked.

" I.I. Can i just show you?" Jay asked. Raven nodded

Jay closed her eyes and began to float up until her head was touching the ceiling.

" JAY YOU GOT YOUR POWERS!" Raven and beastboy yelled in unison.

" Yah but i cant control them. I get weak after using them for to long. Raven i need your help." Jay said looking down.

Raven looked at Robin with eyes asking if she can stay. Robin nodded seeing as how he could trust Raven with his life. Raven smiled a real smile.

" You can stay. i will help you control your powers but you have to trust me ok?" Raven said to her knowing she would have to do stuff that she isnt confortable doing.

" Raven, i do trust yo-"

"I mean it Jay. Your gonna have to do things you don't want to. things the monks made me do." Raven interupted looking her dead in the eye.

All Jay was able to do is nod as she she was a little worried about what Raven was talking about. Right as Jay was about to protest they pulled up to the tower.

" Ok Cyborg, beastboy go find star and get so rest. Raven you and i are taking Jay to a room then i need to talk to you." Robin told everyone and they nodded.

WITH RAVEN AND ROBIN:

" Ok jay this is your room for now raven and i are right next door ok?" Robin told her. She nodded as Raven and Robin left.

" What did you need to talk to me about?" Raven asked.

" Can we go to the roof?"

Raven nodded and they went to the roof.

" Listen Raven i dont care if you don't feel the same way but I like you, I have liked you since we defeated trigon and i know that my chances of you likeing me back are very thin but i, i cant hide it anymore." Robin said not letting raven prepare. when he looked up Raven had wide eyes and was staring at him. "Well Rea? What do you say?"

"I.I. You like me?"

Robin nodded " Do you like me?"

"I..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**previously on The New and the wanted**_

_"i.. You like me?"_

_Robin nodded " Do you like me?"_

**NOW FOR PRESENT TIME**

" Yes..." Raven said in a whisper almost to the point that Robin had to strain his ears to hear her.

" Did you just say yes?" He asked dumb fonded that he might had heard her wrong.

" Yes Bird boy I did." Raven replied with a smirk on her face because of how surprised he looked.

-**RAVENS POV-**

_I wonder if her realises how stupid he looks right now just staring at me._ i thought to myself.

"uhhh. Robin, your staring." I said in my usual monotone getting a little creeped out by his staring at me.

" O right sorry. So do you, maybe wanna go out with me?" He asked and i felt my face light up with heat almost like someone put a warm rice bag on it.

"Yes. I will." He jumped up and gave me a hug. He has always been the only one that gets to hug me not even my mother got to hug me except for when i left to Earth. " But can we please wait at least a week befor telling the others? Please"

He looked at me for a minute then he gave me that heart warming smile that i love so much " Of course. its a secret until you are ready does that seem fair enough but if your not ready after a week then they get to find out deal?"

" Deal" I said smiling back i walked up to him and grabbed his hand so happy to have that off my chest. We walked down to my room where he kisse my cheek and then waited for me to close my door and he went to his room.

"OMG. How am i going to tell jay this without her blabbing her mouth?"

"_simple. dont tell her." _Logic told me in my head.

" Easier said then done you know how nosy she can be if she wants to know something then she will find out about it." I was waiting for a response but non came which told me that i had won the argument.

I looked over at my side table and noticed that clock said that it was almost 11 so i decided to turn in for the night. I slowly started to drift off to sleep in a dream that i don't know if i want to have again.

DREAM:

_"HellO Birthdaly girl, ready for you present?" Slade said walking up to me. I tried to run but i got no where near where i wanted to i saw robin and flew to him. i unfroze him an then took off._

_"Raven whats going on, why is slade back? how did he get those powers? and how did you freeze time?" Robin asked me i could tell he had a hint of concern._

_"I...Im not sure.. I never wanted this day to come and when it did i just wanted it to stop. I guess i got my wish." I told him not turning around to look at him._

_"Raven what is going on?" He asked i turned around and replied with one response._

_"Its my birthday." suddenly slade jumped in front of me i backed up behind Robin he turned around and told me to run so i did. _

_When i turned around i saw an explosion of fire and ran to find Robin. We both took off to a church i told robin of my past then slade came through the doors. i Took off into the sky slade flew behind me. _

_ I flew in between two buildings " AZARATHE METRION ZINTHOS!" the buildings lit up and crashed into slade. suddenly there was an explosion and i lloked up in time to see slade fly right into me. we landed on a rooftop. i got up to try and run but he grabbed my cape "What you have concealed you shalle become you have no other choice."_

_"NO" i yelled and ran at him my hands lit up with magic._

_"The message will be delivered you have no other choice" suddenly it felt like my whole body was on fire it lasted for roughly about a minute and i slumped to the ground. i lookdd up and saw what i feared the most._

_"No.."_

_"Yes look at it. drink it in behold the world you are destined to create." suddenly i heard a raor and looked and saw trigon rising up. and he looked right at me._

_" NO i wont do it this is just a vision this cant be real." Slade came up behind me and grabbed my arms._

_"This is the future your future it will come to pass and nothing can stop it i will make sure of it. this will come to happen your going to destryo the world raven its written all, your, face." _

END DREAM.:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i screamd as i flew up in my bed.

Suddenly robin came running into my room. he looked at me still trying to catch my breath.

" Raven?" i flung my arms around him and started to cry. " Raven whats wrong?"

"I had it again." he gave me another hug.

" This is all very touching robin but i have some business to attend to."

My eyes went wide and i scooted closer to robin as i saw who was in my window. robin stood up but befor he could do anything he was in a net by the wall. I looked at him but was to scared to move a muscle.

"And you my dark demoness, are coming with me." he said reaching for me . I did the only thing i could think of.

"CYBORGGGGGG!"

Will the titans get there in time?

what will happen?

Sorry it took so long to update i have been have computer problems i will try to up date sooner now that its fixed.


End file.
